User blog:Dorkpool/The Not So Amazing Spider-Man
I like Spider-Man. If you couldn't tell by the amount of posts I've made on the character, I'm telling you now. In fact, as I type these words, I'm wearing a Spider-Man jacket, Spider-Man watch, and Spider-Man shoes. And, naturally, when I see a movie adaptation of Spider-Man, I expect something good. Well, let me clarify this: I don't like The Amazing Spider-Man, simply because I didn't get what I thought I would, and wasn't a fan of what I got. What I expected, based on the previews, was for a movie that took quite a bit from the comics, since the previews had the webshooters, and Gwen Stacy. What I got made me ask, "Did these morons even read a fucking comic?" Anyway, let me get to the point here: I'm going to be analyzing what I remember of the movie compared to the comic. Now, I'm not going to really compare the plot or anything, but things about the characters, or dumbass changes are all fair game. 1) Spider-Man's costume. I have one question: Why? Why would one think that changing the costume is a good idea? Granted, I do understand that some minor changes will be made to the costume, but come on, guys. What the fuck? (Yes, I know, the changed it for the second movie, which I do like) 2) Curt Connors' family. More specifically, his lack of family. In the comics, he had a wife, Martha, and a son, Billy. In this movie, he doesn't. Personally, I think that having Martha and Billy in the movie would've made the Lizard less of a caricature of a mad scientist who tested his formula on himself for plot purposes. Granted, his origin was similar to the Green Goblin's in the first Spider-Man movie, and maybe having a son might have increased the similarity, but whatever. I should mention that in the comics, Curt lived in the Everglades at first, but having him in New York makes some sense story wise. 3) Spider-Man's origin. Originally, Spider-Man uses his powers for personal gain and becomes arrogant to the point of letting a thief escape, a thief who kills his uncle. This is a great origin, and doesn't need to be changed. So, naturally, this movie changes it. Instead of using his powers for personal gain, Peter decides not to use them at all, and lets a thief escape because some cashier was a dick. Spidey also sees the thief who kills his uncle, instead of finding out after he finds the killer. Way to undercut dramatic tenstion, guys. This is one of the main things that pissed me off: they ignored most of Spider-Man's origin, and never adequately explain why he started fighting crime. He just went looking for the guy who killed his uncle, and segued into fighting crime in general. AND HE NEVER FINDS THE THIEF. Ugh. 4) The Daily Bugle. In the comics, Peter Parker works for the Daily Bugle taking pictures of his alter ego to sell to The Daily Bugle. The Bugle, in turn, demonizes Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle here is simply a news channel. Also, there's no J. Jonah Jameson. Now, some might argue that Spidey doesn't work at the Bugle until The Amazing Spider-Man #2 (comic), and this movie is adapting Amazing Fantasy #15. Yeah, but this movie is adapting, however loosely, The Amazing Spider-Man #6, and Spidey first met the Lizard because of the Bugle. (And yes, I know, Peter starts selling pictures to the Bugle, and JJJ emails him, but I'm talking about the first movie here.) 5) George Stacy. In the comics, he was an old police captain, and Gwen's father, who supported Spider-Man. Here, he's played by Irish comedian Dennis Leary (who is actually pretty funny), and hates Spider-Man. And originally, when he dies in the comics, when he dies, he says to Spider-Man, "Be good to her," (her being Gwen). Here, when Stacy dies, he says, "Stay away from my daughter." Now, I don't really have a big problem with this part; it works with the movie. What I do have a problem with is, at the end of the movie, Peter ignoring George's plea, and decides, "Fuck it. I want to fuck her." THAT IS NOT SOMETHING PETER PARKER WOULD DO. EVER. AND IF HE DID, HE WOULD BE RACKED BY GUILT. AND DON'T MENTION THE SEQUEL TO THIS MOVIE! Sorry. This just bothers me. I should end this list here for now, since these are the biggies, before my blood pressure goes sky high. And if you take one thing away from my rant, let it be this: try not to compare a comic book movie too closely to a comic, even if it's a reboot that promises to be faithful to it. Category:Blog posts